


In which snow shoveling lands someone a date

by Evekle



Category: Original Work, Voltron: 3rd Generation (Fan-made), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alan is Done with Peter's denial, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Karineo wants to act but no thanks, M/M, Modern Era, Peter is awkward, Snow, Snow Shoveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: For a friend's birthday on the Voltron Amino!In which Alan is tired of Peter's denial and Peter refuses to act on anything. Karineo manages to land a date, somehow.





	In which snow shoveling lands someone a date

“You have to be  _ kidding  _ me!” Peter shouts as the two of them pull up in front of the Selinofoto’s driveway. If he had to round the height of the snow, he’d say around ten inches. As for the driveway itself, it’s fifty five feet if he’s remembering the dimensions correctly.

 

“Sixty feet by twenty, not counting the roundabout.” Alan tells him just as they pull right beside the driveway. 

 

“It’s over ten inches  _ thick _ \--” 

 

“Tell me about it. Let’s get the shovels.” 

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this for fifty bucks.” 

 

\-------

 

It’s way thicker than what Peter expects, up to knees to be exact. Honestly, there are better ways to spend his weekend that don’t involve this snow. He just wants the fifty bucks. From the looks of it, it’s gonna be a long day. 

 

The two of them go to the back to retrieve all their supplies. There’s the shovels which he doubts are gonna be useful. Peter hauls out the giant sled shovel that he’s about to give to Alan only for the other boy to push it back towards him. 

 

“I have a date after this.  _ You  _ take it.” 

 

“A round of Smash before you go?” Peter responds, turning around to the landscape playing out in front of them. He goes off to start hauling off the first chunk of snow. Thank Gods it’s not packing snow. It’s manageable. 

 

“Peter, we  _ just  _ talked about this. I need to look presentable--” 

“Still!” 

 

“How ‘bout a double date? You just gotta leave your number once we’re done here since y’know--”

 

“No thank you. I don’t like anyone! Except maybe Kari--” 

 

“Write the note then to Karineo. He  _ lives  _ here anyways.”

 

“Over my dead body.” 

 

He shoves the first load off while Alan starts working on the smaller areas. A gust of wind blows by just as the two of them begin to work with the entire place being blinding. The Selinfoto’s clearly chose the best day for this, really. 

 

One pile. Push. Push again. Repeat. 

 

******

 

Okay, so maybe he does, not that Peter will ever admit it. The entire thing is just stupid to him, after all, why would Karineo look at him? He’s just a theater nerd. 

 

*******

 

Karineo had told himself that if he had the opportunity, he’d ask Fisher out. What he doesn’t expect is said person to be shovelling out the driveway right now. On one hand, he’s pretty sure he can just run out and ask. 

 

Yeah, no thank you. 

 

*******

 

Three hours pass by and Peter’s muscles are practically crying for him to stop. At least they’re nearly done, as in there’s at least another feet of they need to clear out. Peter wants to just lie down on said pile of snow. He’s just done this oh-so-many times that,  _ this  _ is no longer fun. 

 

“ _ Why  _ are we doing this for fifty bucks?” Alan asks, setting down the shovel. 

 

“You tell me Wizard.” 

 

“I really need you to just write your  _ darn  _ number down after we’re done.” 

 

Peter proceeds to throw a chunk of snow at his best friend. 

 

“What the Hell?! Oh, this is  _ war _ !” 

 

It spirals into a snowball fight at three in the afternoon. 

 

*******

 

Karineo watches the two boys fighting on the outside and he can’t help but feel the burn of jealousy. Part of him doesn’t want to see  _ anyone  _ else acting so close to Fisher, even if they haven’t talked much before. 

 

Maybe he should go out and talk to the Aragorn look alike. Within a few minutes, he has his coat all taken out and he’s ready to go out--

 

******

 

The last feet of snow is exterminated by the two of them acting like five year olds. He feels surprisingly proud of himself. 

 

“So, you ready to be paid?” Peter asks Alan who just shrugs. 

 

“Just drop your number then we can go.” 

 

“No--” 

 

“Take this.” Alan hands him a sticky note and a pen. “You can do it right now. I love you and all that but I’m sick of your rambling.” 

 

“I--fine.” 

 

Peter does not want to write it down at all. Except he does. Someone send him to Mars right now. 

 

It takes the Seinfoto’s a few minutes before handing the two of them the fifty bucks. At least they can get the new Final Fantasy game now. It’s a victory, he guesses. Karineo’s the one who gives it to them, the guy’s parents are out and whatnot from what he says. PEter practically slaps the note in his hand and bolts after receiving the bill.  

 

“So, did you give him the note?” 

 

“I hate you. And yeah, I did.” 

 

“I’m so proud! My little Peter finally asked someone out for a date~” 

 

Peter prays that Karineo does not read the note as he would like to live in denial of feelings for  _ just  _ a bit longer. 

 

******

 

He reads the note out of curiosity. Karineo considers that it’s just a simple thank you. It’s not what the note says. 

 

_ Hey Karineo,  _

_ So uh, we don’t talk much. Anyways, I was thinking if you were interested in a date?? I’m clearly out of my mind, anyways …. _

_ Here’s my number:  _

 

And he finds the number on the bottom all scribbled out with Fisher signing his name at the bottom. 

 

*****

 

Peter doesn’t expect Karineo to call when he’s desperately trying not to die in Pokemon. 

 

“Hello?” he asks, expecting another caller. 

 

“Peter? I, uh, go your note.” 

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

 

“That’s great!”  _ Great going Fisher. Smooth.  _

 

“I-I’m uh, free on Saturday this week. You want to go to one of the coffee shops?” Karineo responds. 

 

“Yeah, so like--what time?” Peter asks, he really did not expect  _ this  _ to happen. 

 

“Noon? I’m really fine with whenever really.” 

 

“Sure, uh which coffee shop? We have like three around the school-” Peter replies. He’s never been to any of them. 

 

“Do you want to decide on the date? I’m not really, uh, good at making decisions-” 

 

“Aren’t we all? I guess I’ll see you then?” 

 

He clearly owes Alan a presentation script after  _ that _ . Too bad his friend’s on a Star Wars Movie date, Peter doesn’t have anyone to scream about what just happened. 

 

And Maybe, just maybe, the Seinfoto’s were going to be seeing him a whole lot more for other types of business other than snow shoveling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I had lots of fun writing this as it was supposed to be a drabble but then plot happened. 
> 
> Please do comment what you think of it, suggestions or anything you want to see more of!


End file.
